1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soldering method for mounting a semiconductor device on a wiring board, and relates to a soldering apparatus for carrying out such a soldering method.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, when a flip-chip type semiconductor chip, featuring a plurality of solder bumps as outer electrode terminals, is mounted on an interposer or wiring board, an invariable gap must always be established between the semiconductor chip and the wiring board.
Conventionally, in order to ensure the establishment of the invariable gap between the semiconductor chip and the wiring board, a prior art soldering method utilizes an arrangement of the solder bumps, as disclosed in, for example, JP-2003-031993 A. Namely, the semiconductor chip is downwardly moved to the wiring board so that the solder bumps are abutted against on the wring board. When the solder bumps are abutted on the wiring board, a position of the semiconductor chip concerned is defined as a reference position. Then, while the solder bumps are soldered to the wiring board, the semiconductor chip is positionally adjusted with respect to the reference position so that any negative influences, exerted on the establishment of the invariable gap the semiconductor chip and the wiring board, can be eliminated, as stated in detail hereinafter.